


Mean Girls

by soomate



Category: Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears (Musician), Mean Girls (2004), NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bullying, Drama, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gossip, Mean girls Au, Multi, Relationship(s), Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomate/pseuds/soomate
Summary: I'm 16, and until today, I was homeschooled. I know what you're thinking, homeschooled kids are freaks, or that we're weirdly religious or something. But my family's totally normal, both of my parents are historians and we spent the last 12 years in the Philippines.I had a great life, but then my mom got off her tenure at Keiser University.So, goodbye Philippines, and hello highschool.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Britney Spears, Britney Spears/Justin Timberlake, Chris Kirkpatrick/AJ McLean, JC Chasez/Howie Dorough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT, BACKSTREET BOYS, *NSYNC, BRITNEY SPEARS, AND OTHER CELEBRITIES IN THIS FIC ! I DO OWN SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ! RIGHTS GO TO TINA FEY !

“This is your lunch, okay? Now, I️ put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that,” My dad said, handing me my lunch bag.

“Do you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Please put it in your pocket, I don’t want you to lose it,” My mom handed me the note.

“Okay? You ready?” My mom exhaled, both her and my dad smiling and looking at me proudly.

“I think so.” I chuckled. My mom walked up next to me to take a picture.

“It’s Bria’s big day!” My dad snapped a picture.

I️ guess it’s natural for parents to cry on their kid’s first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kid is 5.

I’m 16, and until today, I was homeschooled. I know what you’re thinking, homeschooled kids are freaks, or that we’re weirdly religious or something. But my family’s totally normal, both of my parents are historians and we spent the last 12 years in the Philippines. 

I had a great life, but then my mom got off her tenure at Keiser University.

So, goodbye Philippines, and hello highschool.

The school was across the road from us, I turned to look at my parents, both smiling with proud tears.

I waved and walked to the school. I should’ve looked both ways before I went, a school bus swifted in front of me, almost hitting me, which caused the three of us to shriek.

“I’m okay, it’s okay, I’ll be careful.” I assured them, continuing to walk forward to the school.

Walking through the school entrance and hallway made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I kept bumping into students, which caused them to give me dirty looks, there were footballs flying across, there were kids burning school supplies, and it was extremely crowded.

Luckily, I managed to quickly find my homeroom before the bell rings. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I went up to someone who looked trustful, a tall girl with pale skin and brown curly hair.

“Hi, I don’t know if anyone told you about me. I’m a new student here, my name’s Bria Littrell.” I introduced myself, giving her a small smile.

The girl looked at me strangely, “Talk to me again and I’ll kick your ass.” She threatened, walking to her seat. My smile dropped as the three, seemingly friends, laughed at me like I’m a fool.

I looked at the empty seat in front of me, I was about to take it until I was stopped by one of the girls who laughed at me seconds ago. She had long jet black hair that’s tied in high pigtails, skin tone like sand, and her clothes were dark.

“You don’t wanna sit there, Millie Russel’s boyfriend is gonna sit there,” She reasoned.

A boy-- assumingly a late bloomer since he looks about 12-- sat on the seat I was about to take. The girl from earlier, Millie, began swapping saliva with him.

I made a face of disgust and walked away while finding a new seat as they continued making out.

I sat on an empty seat but was again stopped by someone who’s part of the trio.

“Uh uh, he farts a lot.” She gestured to the guy in front of the seat, who looked at me anxiously. The other girl who stopped me has dark brown hair with a pixie cut, she was wearing a white tank top and jeans.

I could not find any available seats from this side, I hurriedly walked to the other side but I bumped into my teacher, spilling coffee on her shirt and dropping her box of donuts and papers on the floor.

“Oh-- I’m so sorry.” I apologized and picked up the donuts and papers from the floor and put it on her desk.

“It’s not you, it’s bad luck.” The brown-haired teacher said bluntly, putting her things on her desk. She wipes her shirt-- that was spilled with coffee-- with a tissue.

The principal came into the classroom, “Ms. Carey? Is everything alright in here?”

“It’s going fantastic, Mr. Richardson.” She responded sarcastically, plasting a fake smile on her face.

Mr. Richardson came up to her with a smile, “So, how was your summer?” He asked Ms. Carey.

“I broke up with my long time boyfriend.” Ms. Carey responded.

“Oh. Um, I broke my arm,” Mr. Richardson said, showing off his arm. Ms. Carey nodded in response.

He sighed, “Well, I just wanted everyone to know that we have a new student joining us, she just moved here all the way from the Philippines.” Mr. Richardson introduced me, I gave a soft smile.

“Welcome!” Ms. Carey greeted, gesturing at a Southeast Asian girl in our class.

She turned to look at her, “I’m from Alaska.” She said awkwardly. Ms. Carey gave her a thumbs up.

Mr. Richardson looked at the paper he’s holding, “Her name is Bria, Bria Littrell. Where are you Bria?” He asked, pronouncing my name as ‘Brai-Ah’.

“That’s me, and it’s pronounced as ‘Bree-Uh’.” I spoke up and Mr. Richardson apologized.

“Well, welcome Bria, and thank you Mr. Richardson.” Ms. Carey thanked him. Mr. Richardson did the same and exited the classroom.

* * *

The first day of school was a blur, a stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things, like going to the bathroom without a lavatory pass. I had never lived in a world where adults didn’t trust me, where they were always yelling at me.

During lunch, I had nowhere to sit. I couldn’t find a spot where I would feel comfortable with the people I’m sitting with. So, I just ate in a bathroom stall alone.

When I got home with tears in my eyes, my parents asked me how my first day of school went. I just scoffed and went to my bedroom.

* * *

The next day, I went to school early so I could find an empty seat. I sat on the empty seat next to the trio who laughed at me yesterday and put my supplies on the desk. The two stared at me.

The guy with dark brown hair, clean shaved face, and a superman shirt spoke up to me and asked, “Is that your natural hair color?” He admired my strawberry blonde hair.

“Yeah.” I smiled.

“It’s gorgeous.” He complimented, I thanked him.

“That’s the hair color I want.” He told his friend with jet black hair from yesterday who was sitting in front of him.

“This is Joey, he’s almost too gay to function.” She introduced him, slightly smiling.

“Nice to meet you.” I grinned.

“Nice wig Christina, what’s it made of.” The dark brown pixie cut girl joked at her.

“Your mom’s chest hair.” The girl-- supposedly Christina-- responded harshly. The pixie cut girl laughed out loud and sat on the desk behind me.

“I’m Christina, but I go by Tina.” Tina said.

“I’m Alex.” The pixie cut girl behind me said.

“Hi I’m Bria,” I responded, smiling.

“Do you guys know where room G14 is?” I asked, looking up from my schedule.

Alex reached up behind me and took my schedule.

“Health.. Tuesday, Thursday.. Room G14.” Alex looked at the other two.

“I think that’s in the back building.” Tina gave Joey and Alex a look _._ They both gave Tina a weird expression but lightened up when they realized what she’s thinking. “Yeah that’s in the back building.” Joey gave me a grin.

“We’ll take you there.” Alex promised and smiled.

“Thanks!”

* * *

They led me out of the classroom and through the crowded hallway, “Watch out please! New meat coming through!” Joey yelled.

The three led me outside at the back of the school, there was a track field but the back building was nowhere to be seen.

“Health.. Choir.. You’re taking 12th grade Calculus?” Joey read through my schedule.

“Yeah I like Math.” I admitted.

“Ew, why?” Joey cringed.

“Cause it’s the same in every country.” I responded.

“That’s beautiful.. This girl is deep!” He chuckled softly.

The three sat down on the grass. I looked around, still no back building, just trees.

“Where’s the back building?” I asked, a nervous feeling in my stomach.

“It burned down in 1987,” Tina responded.

“Won’t we get in some trouble for this?” I asked.

“Why would we get you into some trouble, we’re your friends?”

I know it’s wrong to skip class, but Tina said we were friends, and I was in no position to pass up friends. I guess we’ll never know what I missed on that first day of Health class. I sat down next to Tina.

“Why don’t they just keep homeschooling you?” Tina asked, drawing on her sketchbook.

“They wanted me to get socialized.” I responded.

“Oh you’ll get socialized alright? A little slice like you..” Joey postulated.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, not fully understanding.

“You’re a regulation hottie,” Alex admitted.

“What?” I was shocked, but still not fully understanding.

“Own it.” Alex said.

“How do you spell your name again Bria?” Tina asked, pronouncing my name like Brian without the N.

“It’s ‘Bree-Uh’, B-R-I-A.” I corrected and responded.

“..Yeah Imma call you ‘Brai-Uh’.” Tina told and wrote on her sketch paper, I shrugged.

Joey looked at the group of students who are walking and running outside on the field, “The name of all that is holy-- would you look at Lacy Bass’s gym clothes!” He pointed out and wheezed.

Tina rolled her eyes “Of course the Plastics are in the same gym class.”

“Who are the Plastics?” I asked.

“They’re teen royalty. If Central Highschool was _Us Weekly_ , they would always be on the cover.” Alex explained.

“That one there is Lacy Bass, she’s one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet.” Tina described the girl with wavy blonde hair, her gym clothes is a blue tank top with black shorts that Joey made fun of.

“Joey sat next to her in English last year.” Alex said.

“She asked me how to spell ‘orange’.” Joey said in a judging tone, I slightly chuckled.

“That little one, that’s Scarlett Chasez.” Alex described the girl with medium brown curly hair with highlights, who was on the phone and got hit with a football. Lacy helped her get up.

“She’s totally rich because her dad invented Lunchables.” Alex continued.

“Scarlett Chasez knows everybody’s business, she knows everything about everyone.” Tina warned.

“That’s why her hair is so big, it’s full of secrets.” Joey pointed out.

“And evil takes the human form of Jenna Timberlake.” Alex described the blonde girl who was being carried by a group of jocks.

“Don’t be fooled, cause she may seem like your typical selfish backstabbing bitch, but in reality, she’s so much more worse than that.” Tina warned.

“She’s the queen bee, the star, those two are just her little workers.” Joey told me.

“Jenna Timberlake. How do I even begin to explain Jenna Timberlake.” Tina wondered out loud.

_“Jenna Timberlake is flawless.”_

_“She has two Fendi purses, and a silver Lexus.”_

_“I hear her hair's insured for ten-thousand dollars.”_

_“I heard she does car commercials in Japan.”_

_“Her favorite movie is Ferris Bueller’s_ _Day Off.”_

_“She once met Johnny Depp on a plane and told her that she looked beautiful.”_

_“One time she punched me in the face, it was awesome.”_

* * *

We are now walking in the school hallways, heading slowly to our lockers together.

“She always looks fierce. She always wins the Spring Fling queen.” Joey said.

“Who cares?” Alex grunted.

“I care! Every year the seniors throw this dance for the upperclassmen called the Spring Fling, and whoever is elected Spring Fling king and queen automatically become set of the student activities committee. Since I am an active member of the student activities committee, I would say yeah, I care.” Joey reasoned.

“Wow Joe.. you truly out gayed yourself.” Alex joked which made me laugh. Joey grinned and flicked Alex’s temple.

“Here,” Tina handed me a piece of paper which was impressively drawn on, “This map is going to be your guide to North Shore High.”

“Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there,” Tina said

She started listing the table names, which slightly surprised me because of how specific they are. But a part of me wasn't surprised either because of how unexpectedly bizarre this school is.

“..The greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst.. beware of the Plastics.” Tina warned me at the end.

* * *

With my lunch tray held with both hands, I walked to where Tina, Alex, and Joey’s table is, but was stopped by a student who stepped in front of me.

“Hey! We’re doing a lunchtime survey for new students, can you answer a few questions?” He asked.

“Yeah sure.” I answered.

“Is your muffin buttered?” He read from his small piece of paper. I heard the Jocks behind me start chuckling.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, “What?”

He gave a douchey smile at the guys' table behind me. “Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?”

“My what?”

“Is he bothering you?” I heard a voice from the table next to where we’re standing. My head turned to look to see it’s Jenna Timberlake who asked me, and the two girls who are sitting next to her are Scarlett Chasez and Lacy Bass.

I didn’t answer her, but she could tell by the look on my face that I needed help to get out of this situation.

“Howie why are you such a skeeze?” Jenna asked in a rude tone.

“I was just being friendly.” The guy, Howie, ‘reasoned’.

Very friendly I see.

“You were supposed to call me last night.” Scarlett whispered loudly at Howie.

“Howie, you do not come to a party at my house with Scarlett and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She’s not interested.” Jenna enunciated.

She turned to look at me, “Do you want to hook up with him?” She suddenly asked.

I widened my eyes and shook my head “No,” which painted a frown on Howie's face and caused his friends to laugh.

“Good, so it’s settled. So you can go shave your back now. Bye Howie.” Jenna smirked at him. He scoffed and walked away.

I sighed in relief and continued to walk to my friends’ table, until..

“Wait. Sit down.” Jenna offered me a seat in front of her.

I looked at Tina, Alex, and Joey, who were looking back at me.

“Seriously, sit down.” Jenna lectured. I finally put my tray down on their table and sat on the seat.

“Why don’t I know you?” Jenna asked in a sweet voice.

“I’m new, I just moved here from the Philippines.” I responded.

“What?” Jenna asked.

“I was homeschooled.” I responded.

“Wait what?” Jenna asked again. I don’t know why she keeps asking, does she not know what homeschooling is?

“I was taught at h--”

“No I know what homeschool is I’m not dumb,” She cut me off. “So you’ve actually never been to a real school before?”

I shrugged and shook my head.

“Shut up.” She looked at Scarlett and Lacy in shock, “Shut up!” She repeated.

“I didn’t say anything..” I said.

“Homeschooled. That’s really interesting.” Jenna leaned back and crossed her arms. I thanked her.

“But you’re like really pretty.” She complimented.

“Thank you.” I thanked her again and smiled.

“So you agree?” She asked, I was confused. “You think you’re really pretty?”

“Oh.. Uh..” I didn’t know how to respond so I shrugged again.

“Oh my god! I love your bracelet, where did you get it?” Jenna lightly held my wrist that’s worn by my wooden bracelet.

“I got it back in the Philippines.” I responded, carefully pulling my hand back and smiling.

“It’s adorable.”

“So fetch!” Scarlett spoke up.

“What is fetch?” Jenna harshly asked.

“Oh it’s like slang.. from England.” Scarlett responded.

“Where’s the Philippines?” Lacy asked.

Does she mean which continent?

“Asia.” I answered.

“So.. if you’re from Asia, then why are you white?” She suddenly asked.

Scarlett looked at her, “Oh my god Lacy you can’t just ask people why they’re white.” She said.

“Could you give us privacy for just one second?” Jenna said.

“Yeah sure.” I nodded.

As Jenna was whispering to Scarlett and Lacy, I turned to Tina, Alex, and Joey, who were mouthing _‘What the fuck are you doing?’_ , I just shrugged unknowingly.

Jenna turned back at me, 

“Okay, you should just know that we don’t do this often, so this is like a really huge deal.” Jenna noted. 

“We wanna invite you to have lunch with us, everyday for the rest of the week.” Scarlett said, giving me a sweet smile.

“Oh it’s okay--” I was about to decline the offer but was cut off.

“Coolness! So we’ll see you tomorrow.” Jenna smiled.

“On Wednesdays, we wear pink!” Lacy reminded me.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter !
> 
> spotify playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/lde3p2shoac5rte35jpr3zj3j?si=Kl8ANZe8RfGr0bbMgc8CkA&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> p.s. i made a cameo in this story ;)


End file.
